


The Garden

by wernythepoohx



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, glass slippers, princes are hard to write for, secret gardens, swings!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wernythepoohx/pseuds/wernythepoohx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret gardens, swings, and slippers. What more could one ask for?</p><p>----------<br/>Kit's POV when he introduces his secret garden to Ella as they slip away from the ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Garden

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore the movie, so I hope this does it justice. I was thinking about how Kit was feeling in the scene, and I hope it somewhat matches the real Kit.
> 
> I do not own anything.

"I've never shown this to anyone before." Kit lifted up the latch before pushing the door open.

"A secret garden, how wonderful!"  
The girl in the blue dress sauntered in. She had a look of amazement in her eyes, and Kit very much enjoyed seeing her look so happy. Especially after their meeting in their forest, which had proven to Kit that she had not known much kindness from those whom she lived with. Yet then, she still captivated him with how she managed to see the best in people, even the ones who "treated her as well as they were able". 

Kit smiled, gently closing the door behind him. He watched her intently, memorising her. The way she moved, how her dress of many layers flowed with her as she caught sight of the wooden swing suspended from a tree, the way she made her way to the middle of the garden. He knew that he would have to head back to the palace and the ball soon. He knew that he would endure many 'titled' men pushing their daughters to dance with him. He knew he would have to pick one of the princesses to wed, even if he didn't want to. He knew. But all Kit wanted to do was spend time with the good, honest, country girl.

He forgot about his worries as the girl turned to look at him, a carefree smile on her face. His heart swelled; he hardly knew anyone that could appreciate the smaller things in life: he was always surrounded by pompous dukes and spoilt duchesses, who thought they knew everything. This girl was like fresh air to Kit, and he was glad and grateful to escape his life as a prince for a while.

"Please, sit," Kit motioned to the swing, smiling at her. She eyed the wooden seat, longing evident in her eyes. But she quickly shook her head, saying, "I shouldn't."  
"You should," he retorted, amusement laced in his voice. This reminded him of a conversation with his father, the king, when...he had heard the news that he was dying. The king had forbid him to see the girl in the forest, and instead told Kit to choose a princess.  
"I shouldn't."  
"You should." Kit was loving their banter, if he was being honest.  
"I will."

She caved in, walking in front of the swing and sitting down. Kit moved to behind her, looking down at the beautiful girl in front of him. He craved to hold her again; after the first dance in which they shared. Reaching down, he placed his right hand lightly on her wrist. It tightened around the rope that supported the wooden swing seat. Kit smiled to himself, noticing the tensing of her arm. She turned her head to look up at him, and smiled. Not just with her mouth, but her eyes twinkled as well. Kit loved how her face seemed to light up as their gazes locked.

She nodded her head to let him know she was safely and comfortably on the swing, and he rested his hands gently on her back. Admittedly, Kit really liked it. It felt right to him. He pushed softly, allowing the rope to move, carrying her with it. Her quiet laughter rang through the air as he pushed her one, two, three times. On the third, Kit heard a slight thump.

"Oh," she exhaled softly.  
He ceased to push her on the swing, and went over to where he heard the noise. Noticing a reflection in the grass, Kit knelt down and picked up a slipper.

"It's made of glass," Kit stated, a question unspoken but definitely asked.  
She grinned. "And why not?" 

That was when he knew. For who was he, to judge someone for having their unique thoughts, instead of following convention, like many of his family's allies? He was the prince, yes, but even he had no right to judge. However, Kit would not have it any other way. Even though he knew times were going to be tough - in terms of changing his father's mind on his marriage - he realised that he had fallen for the girl in the blue dress.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback, I'd like to know what you all think! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
